The Decision
by seezee
Summary: Auggie has a decision to make and he turns to one of the three people in the world he trusts most to help.


Auggie has a decision to make … an important one. He needs some advice and help, too. He turns to one of the three people in the world he trusts the most.

This is a little longer than normal one shot story … just didn't make sense to me to break it up into separate chapters. This story stands alone, but also ties in to my other stories - Flight 642, The Zhukov Connection, and The Difference a Year Makes. Enjoy the read.

This is where I must remind you that I have no connection to the show Covert Affairs. The only thing I have is an appreciation for the real writing staff and the actors who bring the characters to life … especially Christopher Gorham and Piper Parabo, who give Auggie and Annie such heart and depth.

**The Decision**

Annie studied the computer monitor and rubbed her forehead while she re-read her report.

"You know, you can finish that tomorrow after you've had a good night's sleep, Annie," Roche said as he walked up behind her.

"I know, but I want to get the first draft finished while it's still fresh in my mind," Annie told the head of the London station.

"I understand," he chuckled. "I can see Joan and Auggie have had a big influence on you."

Annie glanced up from the monitor, smiled and quietly said, "They're both good teachers. There's so much more to learn after we leave the farm."

"That, there is," Roche responded. "You did a good job the past two weeks. Getting the assistant to the Egyptian ambassador to agree to share information with us is huge. It's an important piece to our intelligence puzzle in the Middle East."

"Thanks," Annie said, "but you know it was a team effort. I was just a cog in the intelligence wheel."

Annie sighed deeply, no longer able to hide her exhaustion. "I think I'll take your advice and proof the report tomorrow before I turn it in," she said as she picked up her agency cell phone to check the time. It was just after 6 p.m. in London, so she might be able catch Auggie at his desk if he followed his usual pattern of taking a late lunch. She speed dialed his direct line.

After four rings he answered impatiently, "Anderson."

"I caught you just before you stepped out of your office to grab some lunch, didn't I," Annie said."

Auggie's scowl slowly turned to a smile. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You always answer on the first or second ring. If you're about at your door and the phone rings, it takes you four rings to get back to the phone. You've helped train me to be observant about everything in my environment."

"I meant the bad guys and Jai … not to monitor my habits," Auggie teased. "How's it going?"

"I'm wrapping up my report, but I'm going to proof it and submit it tomorrow. I'm so tired it's hard to concentrate. Roche is sending me back to the hotel to get some rest. Do you think you can get me a flight out of London early Friday afternoon. I can leave directly from the embassy."

"We can manage that," Auggie said. "You go get some rest and we'll text you your travel arrangements. It'll be great to have you back on US soil."

"It'll be great to be back. The Indian food here is good, but I'm hungry for some really good Italian," Annie said. It was their code for how much they were missing each other when they were on Agency phone lines.

"We'll get you home as quick as we can," Auggie said.

"Thanks. Aug. Now, go get something to eat before your blood sugar drops and you get cranky.," Annie teased.

"Cranky? Me? Never," Auggie said. "Talk to you later." He hung up.

Annie laughed. "Talk to you later" was about as close to "good bye" as Auggie came.

On his way to lunch, he stopped at his door and said, "Hey, guys ... can you start checking flights back from London for Annie? Something leaving London Friday about two in the afternoon."

"Sure, Auggie … we'll have it by the time you get back from lunch," one of his team said without even looking up from her monitor.

Auggie smiled and sauntered confidently out of the DPD suite and down to the food court for a sandwich and cup of coffee. He wanted to think about Annie's coming home, but he resisted until he'd reached the food court, ordered his food and found a table to sit and eat. This most recent trip of Annie's made him realize how much his relationship with Annie meant to him.

He munched his sandwich and sipped his coffee thinking about how Annie had brightened his world. When he was with Annie, he forgot about the darkness that surrounded him. He loved her, he respected her and he adored her humor, intellect and apparent unconditional acceptance of him. They'd been doing an emotional dance around the subject of taking their relationship to the proverbial next step for months.

Annie would mention something about the future and Auggie would take an emotional step forward and then take a couple, if not three, steps back. Auggie would take a couple of steps forward and Annie would seem to embrace the idea but then pull back. Over the past several months, though, they both had embraced the idea without talking about it. Auggie felt it was time to do something about it. He and Annie needed to have a talk, he decided as he took the last bite of his ham and Swiss sandwich.

Auggie threw away his sandwich wrapper and told himself to stop daydreaming so he wouldn't get lost on the way back to his office.

Sitting down at his desk, Auggie pulled his earphones on and began working at his computer. The phone rang. "Anderson," he said sharply.

"Catch you at a really bad time?" Amanda Anderson appoligized.

"No, Mom, just busy. Catching up on email after lunch. What's up?"

"Your dad has some meetings in New York on Friday and Saturday, so we've decided to make a weekend of it. We're flying in on Thursday afternoon. We have tickets for Book of Mormon on Saturday evening … four tickets. I was thinking you and Annie could come up Friday or Saturday morning and join us for the show. What do you think?"

"Well, right now I'm not sure. Let me do some checking. Are you going to be a home for a while, or should I try to catch you on your cell?"

"Home. The rest of the day, thank goodness," Amanda answered.

Auggie smiled. His mom kept up such a pace of volunteer work and serving on committees that she was busier than most people who "worked."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Auggie said. Then he smiled and asked, "Mom? When are you going to start telling people 'no'?"

"Probably never," she answered.

"Later …" Auggie laughed as he hung up.

Auggie drummed his fingers on the telephone keyboard for a few seconds before he called Joan and asked if she had a few minutes. After the quick conversation he stood quickly, grabbed the laser cane and walked up the steps to Joan's office.

He tapped on Joan's door, cracked it and playfully stuck in head in the crack. "Got a minute?"

Joan smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure. What's up? It doesn't sound like this is a life and death or national security question."

"I'd like to take a day on Friday and reroute Annie's return flight from Dulles to New York. She said she'll email the report in the morning London time, so you should have it when you come in tomorrow morning."

Joan took a deep breath and sighed heavily in an effort to tease Auggie who frowned at the sound. She laughed and said, "Sure. You know the drill. Make sure your team knows everything you do about what's happening with our officers in the field."

"Already got it covered," Auggie said as he unfolded his arms and turned to leave the room. He hurried back to his office and asked about Annie's travel arrangements.

Lauren briefed him. "We haven't booked it yet. Whether she leaves at two or three her time, she'll arrive at Dulles close to midnight. There's a connection in Philadelphia."

"Ouch," Auggie said. "So … you haven't booked anything, yet?"

"No … wanted to check with you first."

"Great. Can you find a flight for her coming to New York LaGuardia?"

"Give me a few minutes," Lauren answered. "You guys going to spend the weekend in the Big Apple?"

Auggie laughed and gave his stock answer to personal inquiries: "That's need to know."

A few minutes later Lauren knocked on the doorframe to the side entrance of Auggie's office. "Auggie?"

"Lauren? Got something for me?"

"Here it is," she said walking toward Auggie holding a folder containing Annie's travel itinerary in print and braille. Auggie turned in his chair and Lauren laid the folder in his outstretched hand. "Here it is both braille and print. She gets into New York about 11:30 tomorrow night with a stopover in Toronto. I emailed it to you, too. I'm thinking you want to text the flight arrangements to her."

"Thanks, Lauren," Auggie said taking the folder. "I'll take care of the rest."

Auggie texted flight arrangements to Annie and explained that they would spend the weekend in New York and join his parents on Saturday evening for the theater. Annie had stretched out in bed at her hotel to watch international news reports when her phone vibrated. She studied the messages from Auggie and smiled. She answered the message quickly: "Sounds fine 2 me. Black tie?"

Auggie's encrypted phone rattled on his desk. He attached its braille display to read her response. He replied: "Suit and tie 4 me. Nice dress 4 u. K?"

"Have several w me."

"Well, she's awake," Auggie thought as he picked up his desk phone receiver and called Annie. "G'evening, Princess," he greeted her when she answered.

"Hi, yourself. Got tired of the texting thing, huh?"

"Yep. Plus, I wanted to be sure the change in travel was really OK with you."

"You know it is, Auggie. I brought a couple of nice black cocktail dresses with me. Do you think one of those will be ok for the theater with your parents?"

"Of course … and I'll be at the airport when you get in."

"You don't have to do that, Auggie. What hotel will we be at? I'll grab a cab and call you when I'm on the way. You can meet me in the lobby."

"Not on your life, Walker. I'll be at the airport with bells on," he said emphatically.

The Anderson family was positively obsessive about meeting each other at airports. Amanda was waiting in the luggage claim area for Auggie at LaGuardia when the travel assistance person guided him to the luggage carrousel. As he waited with his guide, Auggie thought he was imagining hearing a familiar footstep pattern coming from behind him. Thought he was imagining until he felt a familiar touch on his right shoulder and his mother's voice remark, "So you decided to check a bag after all?"

Turing toward the sound of her voice he said, "The whole suit and tie thing for tomorrow night squashed the carry on only plans."

Auggie dropped his light grasp on his guide's elbow and hugged his mother. "I told you I'd see you at the hotel."

"Yes … but I have no plans, and I wanted to come. Don't get argumentative," Amanda whispered with a smile.

Auggie turned back to his guide. "Sam? If you'll help me get my bag off the carrousel, my mom and I can take it from here," Auggie said as he handed the man a generous tip.

"Yes, sir. I see a bag with a bright green luggage tag coming around right now. Let me check it. Anderson, right?"

"August Anderson. That would be me," Auggie said taking the handle of the bag and feeling under the luggage tag flap for the braille name he'd embossed on the protector sheet. "OK, Mom, which way to the cab stand?"

They made their way through the crowd and climbed into a cab for the ride back into the city. "What's on tap for us the rest of the day?" Auggie asked.

"I thought we'd get you checked in and grab a bite of lunch. I don't have any plans, so if there's something you want or need to do; I'd be happy to tag along," Amanda said.

Auggie grinned and patted his mom's shoulder. "You're the best, Mom."

"Glad you recognize it, Son," she teased back.

But Auggie wasn't teasing. Her comment about tagging along was code for "I'm available to help if you want or need it." Amanda changed the subject when she recognized the beginning of a pensive expression starting to settle across Auggie's face.

"Where's Annie?"

"She's coming in from overseas. Should be here a little before midnight." Auggie explained.

After Auggie had checked in to Room 1332 and Amanda had described his room to him, Auggie excused himself to make some phone calls and unpack before lunch. "Your dad and I are three doors down the corridor in 1338," Amanda explained. "If you need anything, give me a call."

"I'm almost surprised you didn't get a suite for all of us," Auggie said.

"Thought about it, but we're only here for a few days. Disappointed?"

"Not at all."

Auggie checked in with the office and learned that Annie's day was going as scheduled. Her report had been received and she was on board her scheduled flight home. Auggie called the car service and made arrangements to have someone pick him up at ten thirty to take him to meet Annie at the airport, and to pick him up at two thirty for an appointment at three in the afternoon.

Auggie took a deep, steadying breath and keyed in the number. He asked to speak to Andrew and was lucky enough to get an appointment for the time he'd planned. He called his mother's room to report that he was ready for lunch when she was. "Oh, does the offer still stand for hanging out with me this afternoon? I want you to accompany me to an appointment at three o'clock."

"You know I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't mean it. What sounds good for lunch?" Amanda asked.

"How about lunch here in the dining room?" Auggie suggested. "It's getting close to one, and I'm hungry. If we eat here, we'll have time to actually eat and visit."

"I'll call down to arrange for a table, and stop at your room in a few minutes."

Amanda knocked on Auggie's door and was met by her son holding his folded cane. As he stepped into the corridor, Amanda touched his left hand lightly and Auggie took her elbow. Walking to the elevators, Auggie asked, "How about describing this place to me?"

Amanda studied the hall and foyer by the elevators and described the red, gold and ivory patterned carpet, subtle textured wall coverings and the rich wood details. Auggie laughed. "What's so amusing?" Amanda asked as she pressed the elevator call button.

"Mom, I need to know the layout of the hotel," he explained with a ridiculously wide smile, "not the décor."

"Oh, Auggie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Do you want to back track to your room and I'll give you a proper description. And, I need to check on the emergency exits for both of us."

"No, let's enjoy lunch and you can give me a proper description … as you call it … when we get back."

After lunch and a second cup of coffee, Auggie checked the time on his braille watch and when he realized it was two twenty, he asked for their lunch check. "We have just enough time to go upstairs to pick up our coats," Auggie whispered to his mother as they walked through the restaurant.

Alone in the elevator, Amanda asked, "Are you even going to give me a hint about this mysterious appointment?"

Auggie smiled, leaned his head back and shook it slowly. "You'll be finding out soon enough." As the elevator ascended, Auggie opened his cane. When the door opened, he told Amanda, "Walk ahead of me and describe the layout this time … not the wall treatments."

"You think you're so funny, come on … it's a left turn out of the elevators to the hall. Do you want to check the width of the elevator lobby?"

Auggie took about eight steps straight ahead to the wall on the other side. He purposely turned back to the center of the lobby and squared up to follow his mother to the hallway that led to their rooms. Auggie opened the door on his second try with the key card and over his should told Amanda, "I'll meet you by the elevators."

"I'll be just a couple of minutes," she called back to him.

Auggie brushed his teeth, grabbed his jacket and walked back to the elevator foyer. When Amanda stepped out of her room, she watched quietly as Auggie strode down the hall to the elevators. She closed the door and hurried to catch up with him. When she turned toward the elevators and saw him waiting, half leaning on the cane, Amanda asked again where they were going.

Auggie grinned and responded, "Just push the down button. The car service called me and our driver is waiting at the entrance."

* * *

><p>When they were settled in the back seat of the Suburban, the driver turned and asked, "Where did you want to go today, Mr. Anderson?"<p>

"It's Auggie … please … just Auggie; and we are going to Fifth Avenue and 57th Street," Auggie said with a devilish smile wondering if his mother would catch the significance of the address. He bit his lip to suppress a grin and for the first time in months really, really wanted to be able to see. He knew his mother was making her thinking face and he was trying to discern from her breathing when she would realize where they were going.

They turned onto Fifth Avenue and drove a few blocks. As the car slowed, Amanda gasped. "Auggie, I'm almost afraid to ask you why we're going to Tiffany's. I don't think we're going shopping for cuff links, are we?"

"I kind of doubt it, Mom?" he said laughing.

The car pulled to a stop. Auggie stepped out at the curb, turned and offered his hand to his mother so she could keep her balance stepping out of the SUV. Auggie leaned back into the car to tell the driver that he'd call when they were ready to be picked up.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Auggie," Amanda answered as she lightly touched his left hand to let him know where she was standing.

He took her elbow and continued, "Well, we should be standing in front of Tiffany's,"

"Mmm huh," she answered under her breath as they walked toward the entrance. "And?..."

"I can see in my mind exactly what kind of engagement ring I want to get for Annie, and you're the only one I trust to help me make it happen."

Amanda slowed her pace. "Want to share this vision with me before we go into the store?"

Auggie cleared his throat nervously. "I want a two and a half carat princess cut solitaire set in platinum. And I may be jumping ahead of myself, but I want to go ahead and buy the wedding band … a platinum one with channel set diamonds all the way around the band. I've researched it, but I want you to give the final approval before I hand over the cashier's check."

"Cashier's check? You came to New York with a cashier's check?"

Auggie smiled and whispered, "Eagle Scouts and CIA officers are always prepared for any eventuality."

On the Fifth Avenue sidewalk near Tiffany's, Amanda stood in front of her son looking up into his smiling face. She was quiet for a few moments while she wrapped her mind around the significance of what Auggie was about to do. Amanda threw her arms around Auggie and hugging him tightly said, "Well, it's about time. Does Annie know a ring is in her future?"

"Mom … uh …" he said returning the hug and patting her back, "sidewalk in front of Tiffany's."

"Oh," Amanda said dropping her arms. "You can't fault me for being excited. You didn't answer my question. Does she realize she's getting a ring?"

"We've discussed our future together, but not the specifics," Auggie said as they started walking to the store entrance. "I want the ring and the proposal to be a surprise. You know, Mom, it's kind of hard to surprise a spy."

"We're here," Amanda said as she reached for the door and Auggie stepped behind her to hold it open for her. Amanda stepped in the store and waited for Auggie to make contact with her again. Almost immediately they were greeted by a salesperson, and Auggie told her they had a three o'clock appointment with Andrew.

"Oh, you're Mr. Anderson. Just a moment and I'll tell Andrew you're here."

Auggie took a deep, shaky breath.

"It's a huge step, Mom. Can you blame me for being a little nervous?"

"Not at all, Auggie. And I'm honored you trust me enough to help you with this."

Auggie wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoulder giving her a slight hug. "You are the only person I know who has better taste than Annie. I can't imagine doing this without you."

Amanda reached up and patted his hand that still rested on her shoulder and whispered, "I just wish we didn't have to do it this way."

Auggie heard quick purposeful steps working toward them. A cultured voice called out, "Mr. Anderson? It's nice to see you. I'm Andrew."

Auggie extended his hand and Andrew shook it. "This is my mother, Amanda Anderson. She's going to be helping me make the final selection today."

After exchanging pleasantries, Amanda and Auggie followed Andrew to a private office to discuss what Auggie had in mind and to select Annie's ring.

In preparation for the appointment, Andrew had selected several wedding sets that met Auggie's requirements. The only difference in them was the width of the bands and subtle differences in the prong design on the solitaire. Auggie held each ring and inspected them with his finger. "Mom, I can't tell any difference, what's your impression?"

Amanda studied the rings with the jewelers' loop and put two rings in Auggie's hand. "I think this set. The bands are a little wider. I know Annie has small hands, but I've heard her comment on how much she likes the style of Cynthia's rings. Her bands are wider like these."

Auggie cupped his left hand that held the rings and gently circled the bands with his right index finger. He smiled as he imagined first the engagement ring on Annie's hand and then the wedding band with it. Auggie took a deep, decisive breath and holding the rings out toward Andrew said, "It looks like this is the set I'll be purchasing."

After Auggie had handed over the cashier's check and his mother had helped him write a personal check for the balance, Andrew said that he would put a rush on having the engagement ring sized, and the wedding band ordered in the right size. Auggie gave Andrew his cell number to call when the ring was ready on Saturday.

When the business transactions were finished and Amanda and Auggie were walking out of the store, Auggie told his mother, "I sure hope I'm not assuming too much."

"You're not. The only thing that makes me a little sad about your relationship with Annie is that you can't see the way she looks at you. It's pure love," Amanda said.

Auggie smiled shyly and pulled out his phone to call the car service.

Amanda continued, "And don't think your dad and I haven't noticed how you act around Annie. You light up like a Christmas tree just at the sound of her voice. Have you decided when you're going to give her the ring?"

"No, I don't think this weekend is the right time. She'll be tired from her trip, and we have the show this evening," Auggie answered.

* * *

><p>Auggie was relaxing in his hotel room after having dinner with his parents. He had joined them in their room for a nightcap after dinner, but he could tell that his father was tired from his day of legal meetings. So, he'd excused himself quickly to relax alone until it was time to meet Annie at the airport. He was thinking about where, when and how he would ask Annie to marry him when the phone ringing brought him back to reality. The car service driver reported he was waiting at the hotel entrance. "I'll be right down."<p>

Auggie grabbed his jacket, made sure the room key card was in his pocket and picked up his cane from the table in the room's foyer before he left the room. He smiled as he walked down the hall, partly because Annie was less than an hour from landing and partly because he felt he'd mastered the hotel layout. He made his way without incident to the hotel entrance where the bell captain greeted him by name and asked how he could help. "My car service is here to take me to the airport to meet a friend. There should be a Suburban parked nearby."

"Yes, Sir, there is. I'll get the driver's attention."

"Thank you," Auggie said, handing him a five dollar bill.

During the drive to the airport, Auggie chatted with the driver about the logistics of meeting Annie. They decided he would park in the area designated for car services and accompany Auggie to the baggage claim area. After Annie's arrival, he would retrieve the car and meet the couple at the curb. "I can stay and help with the luggage," the driver offered.

"We'll be fine," Auggie told him. "Annie travels all over the world by herself. She's used to grabbing a bag off the luggage carrousel." He wanted to add, "and she would drop kick you for suggesting we needed help."

The driver found the arrival screens just inside the door of the baggage claim area and reported to Auggie that Annie's flight had arrived. "What does she look like?" he asked.

Auggie smiled, "Well, if she's not wearing heels," he said holding out his hand at chin height, "she's about this tall. She has long blonde hair, an amazing smile and the world's most adorable dimples."

The driver studied Auggie quizzically. "You knew your girlfriend before you lost your sight?"

Auggie smiled self-consciously. "No, but through the years of knowing her, I have a pretty good idea of what she looks like." Almost before the words had left Auggie's lips, he heard Annie's voice yelling from across the luggage carrousels, "Aaaageeee!"

Auggie turned to his driver, "You didn't have to worry about finding her, did you?" The driver laughed and stepped aside when he realized Annie was running full tilt toward Auggie.

"Auggie, Auggie, I'm so glad to be back on U.S. soil," Annie said as she threw her arms around him and they hugged tightly. Slowly releasing the hug, Annie reached up and kissed him on his cheek first and then on the lips.

"Glad to see me, huh, Walker," Auggie said teasingly as he drew in for another hug and kissed her on her forehead.

During the ride back into the city, Annie snuggled up against Auggie in the backseat. "So, we're going to a show tomorrow evening? What else is on the weekend's agenda?"

"Mom figured you'd be beat, so she's made reservations for brunch at eleven at the hotel and we have reservations for an early dinner before the show tomorrow evening. Mom and Dad are going back to Chicago on Sunday afternoon, and we're going back to DC late Monday morning. You can punt brunch and we can have room service, if you want."

"Oh, no … I want to see your folks. If we're eating at the hotel, I can sleep til ten and be ready in an hour easy," she said. But, with a seductive smile, she added, "If you don't get in my way."

Auggie just laughed and tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Since we're meeting Mom and Dad, I'll stay out of your way."

"By the way," Annie said, "what did you do today?"

"Well," Auggie said, trying to hide his excitement about his actual activities, "Mom met me at the airport and we had a leisurely lunch at the hotel. Then, we did some window shopping on Fifth Avenue and had dinner with Dad. We had a nightcap in their room and I came to meet you."

"Your mother convinced you to go window shopping?" Annie mused. "There's more to that story, but I'm too tired to solve the puzzle," she said leaning her head on his shoulder and tracing a figure eight on the top of his knee.

Auggie shook Annie slightly to rouse her from her nap when the driver announced they were pulling in front of the hotel. "What?" Annie asked.

"We're at the hotel. You took a little nap," Auggie explained.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Aug."

"You're tired and I'm flattered you relaxed enough to rest," Auggie said patting her back.

When they were settled into the room Annie grabbed her nightshirt out of her suitcase and slipped into the bathroom to shower. Closing the door she told Auggie, "I've got to get the smell of the airplane off of me and out of my hair."

A few minutes later she emerged smelling of Jo Malone shower gel and shampoo with almost-dry hair. Auggie was stretched out on his back and under the covers. As Annie crawled under the covers and scooted near to Auggie, he rolled over on his side and took a deep breath. "Annie Walker, I presume."

Annie giggled and whispered, "You always know it's me." She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. As they kissed, she threw her leg over his and rolled Auggie onto his back in one smooth motion and leaned down to kiss him on the neck and chin.

When she raised her head to take a breath, Auggie whispered, "Are you sure? I know you're exhausted."

Nibbling on his neck and ear lobe, Annie said through a smile, "Not too exhausted for a proper homecoming."

Auggie returned the kiss and gently rolled her over.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, Auggie received a call on his cell phone telling him the solitaire ring was ready to be picked up, or delivered if he preferred. "Let me call you back on that," Auggie responded cryptically. Annie was napping, so he called his mother to ask if she would mind accompanying him on an errand.<p>

"How are you going to give Annie the slip?" she asked with a laugh.

"She's napping. I think I can manage it. I'll call the car service."

"Wouldn't it be just as convenient to take a cab."

"I'd prefer to use the service. I'll let you know when they can be here."

"Not a problem. Your dad is still at his afternoon meeting. I'll be here."

A few minutes later, Auggie called his mother again to report that the service wasn't too busy and they would have a car waiting for them in about ten minutes. Auggie brushed his hair and before he put on his jacket, he leaned down, kissed Annie on the forehead and whispered he was leaving for a few minutes to run an errand. Annie started to wake and said in a hoarse whisper, "I can go with you."

"You go back to sleep," he said. "Mom is going with me. We won't be gone very long at all."

"OK, if you're sure," Annie said rolling over without even opening her eyes.

Auggie smiled and thought to himself he'd have to remember this moment. If he ever needed to pull something over on Annie Walker all he had to do was catch her sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" Amanda asked during the ride to Tiffany's.<p>

"A little, I guess. But I'm not sure when or how I'm going to properly propose. I'll be more excited when I get that figured out," Auggie said with a sigh.

The sales people greeted the Auggie and his mom by name when they entered the store. "I wonder what the dollar mark is for making sure the entire staff knows you by name?" Auggie said just loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Auggie, of course they're going to remember us. It's hard for you to run under the radar, and it's not every day a young man takes his mother to help him pick out an engagement ring."

"You're right. But dropping almost fifty grand on jewelry probably helps their memory, too."

"This is New York, Auggie. That's wouldn't be that unusual," Amanda replied.

Andrew ushered them back to one of the private offices and brought out the engagement ring, sized to four and a half. Auggie felt the ring in the palm of his left hand and then picked it up between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. "It feels so small," he said, "but I double checked the size of her ring finger."

Amanda looked at it and said, "It looks just right Auggie. It's stunning. I know she'll love it, if you can ever decide when to give it to her."

"All right then, Mr. Anderson, I'll put this in a presentation box for you."

Andrew returned with the ring in a blue bag. "Mr. Anderson, I have the ring for you."

Auggie held out his hand and Andrew placed the bag handle over his fingers. "Congratulations, Mr. Anderson. Something tells me you and your intended will be very happy."

"Thank you, Andrew," Auggie said as he took the little bag.

Amanda took that as her cue to lightly touch Auggie's left hand so she could guide him to the store's front door. Standing in the fresh air on the sidewalk, Auggie called the driver who said he was parked just a couple of blocks away and would pick them up momentarily.

Amanda studied her son standing nervously holding the blue Tiffany bag. "Honey, how are you going to sneak a Tiffany gift bag into your room with Annie there? I bet she's awake by now."

"I was wondering that myself?" Auggie answered. "How big is your handbag?"

"Average size, I guess."

"Translation … the size of a small piece of luggage," Auggie teased. "I can put the presentation box in my inside coat pocket to get it in the room, if you can stash the sack in your purse. When she's out of the room or in the bathroom, I'll slip the ring box into my messenger bag. She never gets in it unless I ask her to."

"Car's here," Amanda said touching Auggie's arm to let him know where she was standing. He easily took her arm and they walked to the car. In the back seat, Amanda pulled out the ring box and opened it to admire once more before handing it over to Auggie to stash in his pocket. She carefully folded the bag and slipped it into the side of her purse. "I guess you're right. This purse is more than ample. I'll save the Tiffany's bag for Annie. It'll make an interesting little keepsake."

Auggie shook his head. "If you say so. There's a lot of girl stuff I just don't understand."

* * *

><p>Auggie opened the hotel room door and heard the shower running. He called for Annie, and when there was no answer, he was sure she taking a shower. He slipped the ring into the bottom of his messenger bag and, after locating the TV remote on Annie's bedside table, made himself comfortable on the sofa. When Annie padded out of the shower, he was stretched out of the sofa listening to a news report.<p>

"Did you accomplish what you wanted on your errand?" Annie asked.

"Sure did," he answered.

"Care to share?"

"Not really … kind of a need to know thing," he said with a smile as he sat up. "Just something Mom and I needed to take care of."

"Everything OK?" Annie asked as she rummaged in her luggage for her body lotion.

"Never better," he answered in a tone and manner that told Annie the discussion was over.

"OoooK," she said. "You need to use the bathroom before I start drying my hair?"

"I'm fine … take your time. I'll shower when you finish."

* * *

><p>During dinner that evening, Auggie turned to his mother and asked, "Will we interfere with any of your plans, if Annie and I go to Glencoe for Easter? That's assuming we can take that weekend off."<p>

"You know you don't have to ask to come home. You're welcome, even if we're out of town. Just let me know you're coming so there's food in the fridge and to give you the entry code, in case your dad has changed it."

"I know that, Mom, thanks."

"We probably won't be having a big family dinner at the house. I was planning to have an Easter egg hunt for the grandkids on Saturday afternoon and I've already reserved a room at the club for dinner after church for the ones who don't have some other place to be," Amanda explained.

"I was just thinking," Auggie said, "it will be nice to have a few days at home." He smiled and took the last sip of his wine.

Fred picked up the wine bottle and said, "We have time to polish off this bottle before we leave for the show." With a little flourish, he poured a few more sips into everyone's glasses. "I'm glad you're planning to come home for Easter, Son. I'm happy you want to come home."

Auggie smiled and nodded. He had decided how and where he would ask Annie to marry him.

* * *

><p>The Thursday before Easter, Annie and Auggie left the DPD telling their co-workers and Joan to have a nice holiday. Annie had her luggage in her car and they would stop at Auggie's apartment to pick up his on the way to the airport. Amanda had found them a direct flight that arrived at O'Hare a little after ten. If things went smoothly at the car rental, they should be pulling into the Anderson driveway before eleven thirty.<p>

Driving north from the airport toward Glencoe, Annie said, "Auggie, you really don't have to always rent Escalades when we come to Illinois. Don't get me wrong. I love driving this, but I know it's expensive."

"Annie, please don't worry about the expense. It's worth every penny.

They pulled into the driveway at eleven fifteen, and the front lights turned on before they were out of car to get their luggage from the back. Amanda and Fred Anderson hurried down the front walk to greet their weekend guests. After greetings and hugs, the foursome hauled the luggage and tote bags inside and Auggie started carrying the heavier pieces upstairs. Fred started to pick up the second large piece and Auggie interrupted. "Put that down, Dad. I'll be back to get it."

"Auggie … how'd you know I …."

"I heard you start to pick it up. I'm not deaf. Leave it. I don't want you to throw out your back two days before Easter," Auggie said with a hint of a teasing tone, but he was serious. Fred took a step back and said, "Duly noted."

Auggie carried his case upstairs and Annie followed with her carryon totes and Auggie's messenger bag. Auggie was a little nervous knowing she was carrying the messenger bag, but she'd already reported she'd picked it up. After telling his dad to step away from Annie's luggage, he didn't want to be accused of being snappy about the messenger bag.

Auggie opened the door to the bedroom and held it for Annie knowing her arms were full and she'd probably drop what she was carrying on her side of the bed. He heard her drop the bags on the bed as he leaned his case up against the bench at the foot of the bed. "I'll put your messenger bag on your desk, OK?" Annie said.

"That's fine," Auggie said as he left the room to go back for Annie's luggage. He waited until he was in the hall to smile. A few seconds later, he heard her hurrying to catch up with him.

"I'm tired and thirsty," Annie said. "I want to grab a bottle or glass of cold water and collapse after we've spent a few minutes with your mom and dad."

"Well, I think it's past their bedtime, so we won't have to stay up too long," Auggie said with a little chuckle.

After taking their bottles of water out of the fridge, Annie and Auggie slipped into the family room and joined Amanda and Fred to listen to a few minutes of Jimmy Fallon. They reported their flight was uneventful, but they were still tired from the travel. Amanda asked if they wanted a snack, and Annie said, "I can't speak for Auggie, but we had time to eat dinner at the airport before we left D.C., so I'm good."

"I'm fine, too, Mom. Just kind of tired. I think we're going to turn in," Auggie said.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Auggie slipped out of the bedroom and left Annie sleeping. He found his mother in the kitchen having her second cup of coffee. "I smell coffee!" Auggie said as he walked into the breakfast room.<p>

"Yes, you do. There's still plenty left," Amanda said as she started to get up.

"Stay there, Mom. I just want coffee, and I wanted to talk to you before Annie gets up." Auggie poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Amanda at the breakfast table.

"You sound a little serious this morning. Something troubling you?"

"I've kind of decided today's the day, Mom. And … I need some information."

Amanda reached across the corner of the table and patted Auggie's forearm. "What could I possibly know that you don't know already?"

Auggie put his right hand over his mother's and gently caressed it. "Oh, you'd be surprised," he said with a smile." After a few moments of hesitation he asked if the park bench was still along the walking/running trail that ran along the creek.

"It is. In fact a couple of my friends from the neighborhood and I walked the trail last week. We stopped there to enjoy the morning and to visit before we walked back. Why?"

"I have decided to take Annie there to ask her to marry me."

"You never cease to surprise me, Auggie." Amanda said. "Why propose on the trail?"

"You remember last year while we were here and you helped Annie make the lanyard so we could really run?"

"Of course I do."

"When Annie did that and went to the trouble to research how to make running fun again for me, it helped me realize that she really did love me. I also realized how much about my blindness she just accepts and adapts to. The time we've spent on that trail helped me realize I needed to accept her love. It's just been hard for me to fully accept that she loves me just the way I am right now today with no medical miracles in the future."

Not wanting to be too heavy, Amanda patted her son's arm again and said, "Well, you've always been very lovable."

Auggie smiled and let out a weak laugh.

"I've tried to describe to you for months how much that young woman loves and respects you. That's one of your disadvantages in not being able to see the way she looks at you. But trust me. There's no doubt it's there."

Before Amanda could ask Auggie exactly how we planned to propose, they heard Annie come downstairs. Auggie got up and poured her a cup of coffee to hand to her when she walked into the breakfast room.

He met her with the cup, and she took it, smiled and after kissing his cheek said, "You spoil me."

"I know," he said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Are there any bagels,"

"I have a fresh bag of mini bagels and plenty of cream cheese and peanut butter. So, take your pick," Amanda said. Before she could get up to get the bagels, Auggie had found the bag in the bead keeper.

They drank their coffee and ate their bagels while going through the morning paper. When Annie finished the news sections, she shoved the stack of sections toward the empty seat where Fred sat. "What no sports today?" Auggie asked playfully.

"Heavy sigh, eye roll," Annie said sighing. She picked up the sports section and started reading the headlines and lead paragraph of the stories. When she came to the spring training story on the Cubs, Auggie encouraged her to keep reading.

"You're going to try to turn me into a Cubs fan, aren't you, Anderson."

He smiled, "I'm not talkin'."

The banter continued while Annie wiped up their crumbs and poured more coffee. "What are we doing today? Anything special to get ready for the Easter egg hunt?"

"This evening we'll put the candy and prizes in the plastic eggs, but all the shopping is finished. I thought we'd have a quiet dinner here this evening. Tomorrow I'll have sandwiches and snacks for a late lunch before we do the egg hunt. You two go relax."

"Annie?" Auggie asked.

"What?"

"How about taking a walk on the trail?"

"A run or a walk?" Annie asked.

"Just a walk. Let's enjoy some of this early spring weather."

"I'm wearing clogs, so I guess I'd better go put on my sneakers."

"And it's cool, so I'm going to grab my jacket."

Annie sat on the side of the bed tying her shoes, and Auggie carefully chose the jacket with the ring box tucked inside the zippered pocket. His heart was beating a little faster than normal, so he took a deep calming breath. Annie studied him for a second trying to pinpoint why he seemed a little anxious.

He picked up his folded cane from the desk and asked Annie if she had her jacket. She looked around the room and said, "I think I'm ready."

From the foyer, Auggie yelled to Amanda, "We'll be back later."

Amanda poured herself the last cup of coffee from the pot and sat down to sip it. A self-satisfied grin spread across her face.

* * *

><p>Annie and Auggie strolled through the neighborhood and made their way to the trail. When they arrived at the trail, Auggie asked if the parking lot seemed crowded. "Just a few cars," Annie reported. I guess people are pretty busy on weekdays."<p>

After walking a few minutes down the trail, Auggie shared with Annie how he associated being with her on the trail with freedom and love.

"Freedom and love?" Annie asked.

"Yes. Love. When you made the lanyard for us to be able to run together last spring, I started to realize you loved me and accepted me … even though I was still working on accepting myself."

"I love you and respect you, Auggie," Annie said. "I feel so fortunate that you've included me in your life. What about freedom?"

"Ah … freedom … that's an important one, but it goes back to the lanyard. You helped me to feel the freedom of running again, and then, when I know it was against your better judgment, you let me run fast and free down the trail."

"I have to admit," Annie said, "the whole sprinting by yourself still scares me, but you seem to enjoy it so much. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Auggie moved his hand from her elbow to around her shoulder and hugged her. Annie leaned into Auggie and they walked beyond where the curve in the trail curved close to the creek. Around the curve, Annie commented she didn't realize there was a bench on the trail. "What a lovely setting," she said.

"Is there anyone there?" Auggie asked.

"No one's around," Annie said looking up and down the trail.

"Let's sit for a few minutes," Auggie suggested.

Annie described how the trees were beginning to show the tiniest of buds and the interesting pattern of shadows coming through the trees.

Auggie shifted on the bench to face Annie. She was describing the blueness of the sky and the way the upper winds were changing the shapes of the cloud. She didn't see him check his pocket and unzip it quietly. He took the small blue velvet box out of his pocket and slipped in under his leg to conceal it temporarily.

"Annie."

Annie turned to see him smiling at her. "Yes."

"That is the response I'd hoped for, but I haven't asked the question, yet."

"Question? What question?"

"When we began the walk today, we talked about love and freedom."

"Yes, we did."

"What I've been trying to tell you is that as our relationship has gown and deepened, you've helped to give me the freedom to love and to be open to your love. Annie Walker, I love you so much," Auggie said holding his hands out toward her. Annie placed her hands in his and he held them for a few moments before he reached for the box he was hiding.

Annie started pay attention and watched his every move. Her mouth flew open and she barely gasped when she caught a glimpse of the light blue velvet that was cupped in Auggie's large, strong hands.

Auggie opened the box and taking a deep breath and dropping to one knee in front of Annie asked the question, "Annie Walker, will you marry me?"

Annie gasped when she caught the first glimpse of the diamond in the box. She let out a squeal of happiness and throwing her arms around Auggie's neck yelled, "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand time yes. I love you, Auggie, and I will marry you."

Auggie sat back on the bench and held the ring box out to Annie. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Auggie. It's almost too much."

"No, it isn't," Auggie said. "If anything it's not enough. But, I thought it might be a good idea to save some money for a down payment on a home or a condo. Are you going to accept it and put it on?"

Annie took the box and studied the ring in the sunlight. "It's amazing Auggie. I love you and I love the ring." She took his hand and put the box in it. He frowned. "I want you to put the ring on my finger."

Auggie hoped he didn't get a case of the clumsies. He grasped the ring carefully and pulled it out of the box and held it in his right hand. He opened his left hand and Annie placed her left hand in it. He kissed the back of her hand and slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

Annie again threw her arms around Auggie's neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and laid her left hand over Auggie's heart. She admired the ring a few seconds before telling Auggie, "This is the most beautiful expression of love I have ever seen."

Auggie beamed with pride.

"It's like a star exploded and a chunk of it landed on my finger," she said nuzzling his neck. "My heart is so full of love, right now."

Auggie hugged her back saying, "Mine is, too."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, there it is … Auggie and Annie are on their way to spending their adult lives together … in the alternate universe world of fan fiction, at least. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff as much as I enjoyed creating it. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
